Nineteen Years Later
by chiselchest
Summary: Harry Potter was currently trying to listen to the radio over the top of his children’s bickering in the backseat. - My altered version of the Deathly Hallows Epilogue. Reviews would be very much appreciated and I hope you enjoy it.


**Disclaimer: **S'ppose I better put up one of these things up, don't want any lawyers comin' round. (sigh) Sadly I don't own Harry. (sniffle) Oh God I. (sniff) I don't own him. (cries into arms) I don't own him dammit! (Has mini tantrum at desk, repeatedly bangs head on keyboard, you know the whole shebang)

Now enough dramatics from me, on with the story!

Harry Potter was currently trying to listen to the radio over the top of his children's bickering in the backseat.

"James that's enough!" his wife Ginny finally scolded, having had quite enough of there constant fighting, since they had left home for King Cross Station.

His two eldest children, James and Albus were returning and starting Hogwarts respectively.

"Oh but mum, its so much fun." smiled James who had been continuously pulling his little sister, Lily's hair and riling up Albus about all the difficult tasks they were expected to do at school. Not to mention the constant taunting that he was going to be sorted into Slytherin.

"You're lying James, I know that you don't have to swim across the lake to get to Hogwarts." Albus accused.

"Yes, but how would you know Al, you haven't been." James shot back. Albus turned pale at the thought of actually having to swim in a lake that was rumoured to contain a giant squid.

"Al, first years travel to Hogwarts in boats, you know that, and don't listen to James, he's just playing at your fear of the unknown." consoled Ginny. Albus exhaled with relief at her words.

All was quiet for a while, until Harry heard a long sigh escape from one of his children. He looked in the review mirror and saw his daughter pouting.

"Lily, honey, what's wrong?" questioned Harry.

"I want to go to Hogwarts too!" replied Lily huffily, who had folded her arms across her chest, as if to further prove she wasn't happy about the arrangement.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be there soon, just two more years." said Ginny.

"TWO YEARS!" exclaimed Lily.

"Inside voice Lils!" admonished James, who had covered his ears at her outcry. She merely glared at him. "That's so long away." she groaned.

"Look kids we're here." sighed Harry, who didn't think his children would last much longer in such a confined space together. There was a lot of scuffling and pushing as the Potter children fought each other to get out first.

The family of five walked through the station to Platform nine and three-quarters, attracting stares from many muggles, owing to their unusual cargo. Once all had passed through the barrier they weren't left long to wait for someone they recognized.

"Uncle Ron!" Lily exclaimed happily, running into her uncles welcoming arms, for she had seen his tall figure amongst the crowded platform, and his flaming Weasley hair was also hard to miss.

"Hey Lils, how ya doing?" Ron enthusiastically asked his niece.

"I'm great." This jolted everyone into greeting one another. The family talked for awhile, until they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey all." greeted the deep voice behind them. "Teddy!" squealed Lily, and for the second time that day ran into greeting arms. He was then welcomed by all the Weasley-Potter clan present.

"So Teddy, hows that girlfriend of yours?" asked James wickedly, smirking.

"Wh-what girlfriend?" asked Teddy dumbly, knowing perfectly well whom James was talking about.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the one I saw you snogging heartily those few times." said James.

Teddy went bright red. "Geez James what are you doing, stalking me or something?" questioned Teddy, who was still a light shade of pink.

"Well it's a bit hard not to notice you two at it, aaand she is my cousin." replied James.

"Who you kissing?" inquired Harry interestedly, having helped look after him since Harry was seventeen.

"Victoire" Teddy mumbled his eyes averted to the laces of his shoes. Harry chuckled and put an appreciative hand on his shoulder, this only made Teddy's blush return full force.

Deciding he would help out the youth, Harry changed the subject to something less embarrassing.

"So Teddy, you still coming over for dinner tonight?" asked Harry.

"Of course, wouldn't miss Ginny's cooking for the world." replied Teddy Lupin.

"Oh so that's the only reason you're coming over, to get a free meal?" said Harry teasingly.

"Damn straight!" his godson responded.

"I just have to interject, that Gin, as good as your cooking is, no one, I mean NO one's is better than mums." cut in Ron, who had a glassy eyed expression, as if he was reminiscing all the wonderful food his mother had produced over the years.

"Yep its best to trust Ron, food is his area of expertise." Harry half-jokingly said.

Out of the corner of Ron's eye, he saw Hermione fold her arms in an annoyed gesture. "But your cooking will always be better honey." he said unconvincingly.

Hermione sighed and dropped her arms back to the sides of her body. "No need to lie Ron, I know I am a horrible cook, I burn everything." she sadly remarked.

"Yes but it's the best burnt meals I have ever tasted." He half-heartedly tried to compliment.

"Egh, no way Dad, Mums cooking sucks!" Ron's son said, sounding revolted at the very mention of his mothers cooking.

"Hugo!" Hermione angrily scolded, while the others all laughed.

"Besides Dad, that's not what you said last night about Mums cooking, I remember you said i ……" Hugo never finished because Ron had lunged at him, and covered his sons' mouth with his hand before he could say any more, and do more damage.

"What exactly did your father say?" Hermione dangerously asked of her son.

Ron gulped and let go of Hugo slowly, as if to prolong the moment he would have to face the wrath of his wife. Harry heard the tone in which his friend was using, a sure sign that an argument was to ensue. And having been friends with them for twenty-five years saw the oncoming confrontation.

Harry rounded up his family, so as to escape the already raging dispute. He also didn't want to play peace maker or have to choose sides, he thought it best to say goodbye to his leaving children and many nieces and nephews.

Harry chuckled a little to himself as his friends fight drifted to his ears over the hustle and bustle of the station; the chattering of families, the laughter and the exclamations of delight of friends spotting friends they hadn't seen much or at all over the summer break.

Having put all three trunks onto the train and looking over his shoulder and seeing neither friend looking as if they would be relenting soon, decided he better do something. Sighing Harry made his way over.

"Guys, this is neither the time, nor place, and at this rate Rose won't be getting a goodbye from her parents."

Both looked down shamefully, but both heads quickly shot up as Harry cracked up, a phrase he would jokingly use in his schooling years was brought to the surface of his mind; 'Would you two stop quarrelling like an old married couple!' And look, years later they were exactly that.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Nothing." smiled Harry, shaking his head. The trio all headed back to Ginny and their children.

"Now James, try not to get into to much trouble!" said Harry.

"Of course I wont Dad, you know I would never dare break a school rule." replied James as innocently as possible. Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow and Ginny snorted in disbelief.

"Ok, maybe I would." said James slowly.

"Maybe? I got a firecall from McGonagall only a week after you started school saying that you were headed in your uncle and grandfathers' prankster footsteps." reprimanded Ginny. James smiled proudly at this.

"Now look you two, if I hear that you don't get into Gryffindor we'll disown you from the family. So I want nothing but Gryffindor, is that clear?" said Ron as seriously as he could while trying not to laugh.

At the stricken looks of both children Hermione quickly reassured them that he was joking. Rose and Albus both still looked unconvinced and continued to have anxious faces.

Hermione glanced down at her watch telling them they had only ten minutes left. Lily suddenly threw herself at both her brothers, drawing them into one tight hug. Getting teary eyed she wished them both farewell and told them that she would miss them heaps. Harry also brought his sons into a strong embrace, as did Ginny; Teddy had already having said goodbye to both boys and Rose, claiming he saw Victoire up ahead

"Probably to give a going away snog." suggested James, making everyone laugh.

Hearing the waring whistle, the Weasley and Potter children were ushered on to the train. Harry walked with the train while Lily ran along with it, reminding Harry of Ginny in his first year. With her legs being much shorter than his she fell behind but continued to wave sadly. When the train had started to move out of sight, and gathered too much speed for him to continue along side, he to fell behind like his daughter. Albus gave one last wave and was happy to see that he received one in return, just before his dad was lost from sight by the curved bend.

Albus continued to stare out the window long after he could see the retreating form of his father, mulling over how his first year of Hogwarts would play out. He had been reassured by James, his parents and his many uncles, that it was brilliant and that he would have a great time there, but he still worried over how hard classes were going to be, making friends (at least he had Rosie), and his fear of being in Slytherin. He was brought out of his musings by Rosie tugging at his hand.

"Come on Al, let's find a compartment." She suggested. She let go of his hand to lug her heavy trunk down the train aisle. Albus followed suit.

They continued down the long corridor, peering in compartments, seeing if it was empty or at least had enough space for them to join. They had journeyed three quarters of the train when they finally found an empty compartment for themselves.

Not too long after the both had settled in, with their trunks in the luggage racks and their pets neatly stacked in the corner, were they interrupted by a head appearing from behind the door. Eleanor Williams became their first friend of the day. They also made a second friend Dimitri Summers, later on in the day.

Throughout the trip to Hogwarts they shared a little about themselves, and after there newly formed friends got over the initial shock that Albus and Rose were related to THE Harry Potter they talked about what house they hoped to be in, what they thought Hogwarts was like, played exploding snap, and swapped chocolate frog cards. James also dropped in to see how Albus was doing.

When they next looked out the window, they saw that Hogsmeade Station was up ahead, thus resulting in changing into there crisp, new uniforms. The train slowed to a stop and all students aboard headed to the doors. A familiar voice up ahead called for first years and Albus, all though anticipating the awaiting sorting ceremony, knew it would be a great year.


End file.
